Teen Titans: Blood Feud
by bbraerae4ever
Summary: The Werewolves and Vampires have been feuding since time began. But recently humans have decided to find a way to end this war. RobStar, BbRae.
1. Prologue

This is a Teen Titans Alternate Universe Fanfic. The Titans are all either Human, Werewolf, Or Vampire.

**Robin** – A human who fights supernatural creatures. He is a talented martial artist. His weapon of choice is a silver Bo-staff.

**Starfire** – A human who fights supernatural creatures. She is a strong warrior. Her weapon of choice is a knife soaked in holy water.

**Cyborg** – A human who fights supernatural creatures. He is an intelligent mechanic. His weapon of choice is a silver knife shaped like a cross.

**Beast Boy** – A werewolf trained to fight vampires. He is mostly a pacifist, and wants to make peace with his enemies. His weapon of choice is a pair of Beretta 92Fs modified to shoot automatic, and loaded with ultraviolet ammunition.

**Raven** – A vampire trained to fight werewolves. She is an honorable fighter, intent on finding a way to end the war between the vampires and werewolves with as little death as possible for both sides. Her weapon of choice is a pair of Walther P99s modified to shoot automatic, and loaded with silver bullets.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

It was a dark, dark night, in a dark, dark place, where a dark, dark creature waited, with a dark, dark purpose.

His name was Slade Wilson, and he was the Grand Alpha of the Werewolves. Like most werewolves, he hated the Vampires, and slaughtered them with pride. But recently, he had learned that one of his subjects wanted to make peace with the vampires. And so he had arranged for two of his royal guards to find the traitor and bring him before Slade.

The guards, Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah, arrived, carrying a squirming sack. The placed it on the ground and pulled out a bound and gagged boy, who they forced to kneel before Slade.

"Garfield Mark Logan, you are charged with treason against the Werewolf Packs," said Slade. "You have refused to fight the vampires. You expect us to make peace with those blood-sucking demons. How do you plead?"

"Mmmph!" said Garfield through the gag. Slade sighed and gestured for Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah to remove the gag. Once it was gone, Garfield said, "If being a pacifist towards vampires and not seeing point to the Blood Feud is a crime, then yeah, I'm super-guilty of it. Nobody even remembers why the Blood Feud began. We should at least _try_ to make peace!"

Slade growled. "That will _never_ happen! The vampire _must_ be exterminated like the vermin they are! And as for you, for your treacherous thoughts, you are sentenced to death by beheading tomorrow at midnight! Guards! Take him away!"

Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah reached for Garfield. Suddenly, a gunshot sounded. A single silver bullet grazed both guards' hands, and they collapsed, howling with agony. As they passed out, a vampire maiden leaped down from the roof of a tall, nearby building, and pointed two Walther p99s at Slade.

"Choose your next move wisely," she hissed. "It just might be your last."

Slade wasn't prepared for a vampire attack right now. His only protection had been his guards, both of which this vampiress had taken down with a single bullet. Slade cursed himself for not bringing at least a cross in case this happened. If he survived, he would start wearing a cross necklace at all times. Or maybe wash his hands with holy water. But for now, he did the only thing that made sense.

He ran away.

The vampiress watched him go. Then she turned to Garfield, whose heart stopped at the sight of her face. She had light gray skin, large purple eyes, and short violet hair. She wore a black long-sleeve leotard with dark blue cuffs, a dark blue cloak with a cowl-hood, a red-and-gold belt, three red-and-gold pins, and dark blue ruffled boots. Her expression was unreadable as she looked at Garfield.

_If that's the last face I ever see,_ thought Garfield, _then at least it's a beautiful one._

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

Rachel Roth studied the werewolf before her. He had green hair, eyes, and skin; pointy ears, and a single fang poking up from behind his lower lip. He wore a magenta-and-black shirt, matching pants, gray-and-black gloves and magenta Velcro sneakers.

_If there was one werewolf I would trust,_ Rachel thought, _it would be him._

She lowered her guns and slipped them onto her belt. The she pulled out a silver knife and cut the ropes binding the werewolf, being sure not to let the blade touch him. Once he was free, Rachel put her knife away, turned, and walked off.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

Garfield was stunned. The beautiful vampire maiden hadn't killed him. He felt a strange and unfamiliar emotion. And as the vampiress walked away, he realized what it was. He leaped to his feet and hurried after her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, and kissed her.

On the lips.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

Rachel's eyes widened as the werewolf's lips captured her own in a fierce kiss. She felt a strange and unfamiliar emotion. And as the werewolf continued to kiss her, she realized what it was. She kissed him back. When they broke apart, the werewolf smiled and winked at her before walking away.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

_I'm in love,_ thought Garfield as he walked away.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

_I'm in love,_ thought Rachel as she watched him go.

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You Very Much!**


End file.
